Pleasant Surprise
by gRiMmYdArK13
Summary: Caim wakes up to see a man sleeping next to him. What happens from there? Caim x ? In-game character YAOI Please rate and review. I don't mind if it's negative or nonconstructive. Enjoy ;D


I truly wish this game had more fanfics. I know it's not well known but look at the story! It's something you don't see every year! Nier's storyline

Sorry if my grammar isn't that great! Please forgive me! I'm still unexperienced in writing fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Drakengard, do you think it would stop with only 2 games?

/

Caim's POV

I've been on the run ever since I've had my run in with the Knights of the Seal and murdering that wicked hierarch, Verdelet. I cannot stay at one place for a long period of time since I'm a wanted man. I am exhausted but I can't do anything about it. I am strong but don't forget I'm human. I have my limits too.

As I walk into my rented room, I take everything off until I'm in my briefs. I then collapse onto my large bed. I didn't want to get up but I know tomorrow I'll have to leave this town. Many of the civilians already are suspecting me. I give a worn out sigh.

As I am about to close my eyes, I hear noises. They were more like the ramblings of a drunken man and two people trying to shush him. The male's voice sounded awfully familiar but I payed no minds due to the lack of energy getting up to investigate who these people were. I hit the hay after the noise quieted down.

I don't know how long I slept for but when I saw out the window, it was still dark so I'm assuming I didn't get much sleep. As I moved to get comfortable, I felt my arm hit something. I abruptly sat up to look at the intruder. It was the man the familiar voice belonged to, Urick. I was too stunned to exactly know how I should react. When I looked up, I saw a note on the wooden desk.

I got off the bed silently to make sure Urick didn't wake up. I made my way to the desk and read what was written on the letter.

_I'm sorry about the sudden roommate. You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you up. All rooms were booked so additional customers had to share rooms to those had queen/king size beds. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. _

I really didn't know what to say. I was pissed yet too tired to actually give a damn. As I turn around to go back into bed, Urick was tossing and turning. His eyes slowly opened. I had two options, either talk my way out or fight him in this sleeping hotel. Pretty obvious what the answer is going to be.

Urick's eyes were fully opened thus lacking sleep since they were fixed on me. He jumped out of bed and went straight to his weapon.

"What are you doing here!?" He whispered grabbing his weapon.

I lifted the letter up and walked cautiously to him. I handed him the paper which he snatched and read quickly still gripping his scythe. He looks up at me with a glare as he lowers his hand.

"We can fight right now but we both know fighting would be too much of a commotion so let's just pretend this meeting never happened. Okay?"

I nodded and made my way back to my side of the bed. As I tucked in, I saw Urick just standing there, looking at me with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' face.

"To think I'm sharing the same bed with the guy that nearly killed me. Life sure is funny." Quickly, he goes to his side and slides under the blanket. Staying out of bed sure made me feel cold and Urick must think the same.

My eyes start to close after a few minutes until suddenly; an arm is wrapped around me. I feel Urick's face on my naked back. It's a weird yet not unpleasant feeling. I turn my body then suddenly, my lips are covered. Urick is kissing me! And I have no clue why! Why would the man I tried to kill kiss me?

After the light kiss, Urick pulls away and places his head on my neck.

"Please... Let me hold you just for tonight. I don't know if I can hold it any longer." He gently kisses my neck. How can I refuse? The feeling is purely exhilarating. I nod in approval and close my eyes.

His light kisses feel like feathers dusting my neck. He lightly licks my collarbone then sucks on it. The suckling noises were turning me on. All of a sudden, he bites me which results me running my fingers through his hair. I arch my back which leads to me rubbing my body onto Urick. Our manhoods touching each other and boy it felt good. I wanted to feel more of that exotic feeling so I continued to rub myself onto him. Urick, lost in pleasure, lets me rub onto him a little longer until he grabs my hips, halting the erotic joy I was giving him.

"Anymore and I'll come! I want us to come together." He places his hand on my check as he pulls his face towards mine as we share a heated kiss.

His lips open and tongue poking my lips asking for an entrance. I happily open mine and let him roam my wet mouth. His tongue touches mine which directs us into a battle of who goes on top. Our tongues silently fight one another within my mouth and unexpectedly, Urick grabs my bulge forming underneath my briefs. This brings a surprise gasp which lets Urick push his tongue down my throat.

This sly fox won the battle as I couldn't continue due to him rubbing my growing erection. He slides his hand down my underwear and grabs hold of my dick. He tenderly strokes it while looking at my face written with bliss. He rubs the tip with his thumb which earns him my arms around his shoulders and me rubbing my body onto him again.

The pleasure it too much! I want more! I try to grind myself onto him but he holds me down firmly. He takes off my underwear and throws it who knows where. My erection is now fully hard and standing. Urick grabs and strokes it once again. This time, I try to hold myself back.

"Try not to be a wanting slut. If you control yourself, it would be easier for me to give you more pleasure." He lowers his head and sticks his tongue out and gently licks the tip. He looks up at my face only to see my eyes closed and mouth open with drool going down my chin. He licks the tip again, but this time he licks all the way down the underside of the penis. He moves back up and to engulf the tip into his mouth. My exposed balls grab Urick's attention thus him gently rolling them in his hand.

After a few seconds of sweet stimulation, he pulls back and to examine his handy work. My cock is now at full attention and leaking precum.

He caresses his cock through his briefs. After rubbing his own cock, he removes his briefs and grabs hold of his member. He starts pumping his dick slowly. Even though he just started, I could see he's feeling close to the edge. I guess he really needs this bodily contact. He stares at my raging cock. Without hesitation, he brings our manhoods together and grips them both. He starts pumping away furiously. The touch of someone's cock against mine feels so much better than I'd ever imagine.

"Mmmh...Nnnng...Ahhhh" He moans to himself whereas I just have my mouth open gasping for air. If I could speak, I too would be moaning. I start thrusting in time with his jerking. I throw my head back as we both shoot our load all over each other.

Urick falls to my side as we both breathe heavily, regaining our senses. He turns to his side and pulls into an embrace. This warmth he was giving was so pleasing. I didn't want to leave his side so I pushed myself onto him even more. My eyes started to close after we cuddled.

"Tomorrow..."

I did not hear him finish his sentence as I fell asleep on him.

/

Finally! It's finished! I know grammar wasn't that great but I'm gonna try my best in each story that I write!

I hope you enjoyed reading~

Please rate and review~


End file.
